What you like and what she likes
by Miki-chan13
Summary: England and France run into each other at the premier of a movie showcasing in England. The two men then spot two very familiar women, but why are they here? More importantly, why do they like some couple? Nyo! FrUK, rated for England's mouth and yuri


Another Hetalia story! This one came to me after looking up some Nyotalia pictures. I really, really, REALLY like Nyo! France looks, she's so cool and elegant looking! And Nyo! England looks like Maka, who is epic!

* * *

"Of all the rotten luck..." England growled under his breath as a familiar Frenchman got behind him in the line to the movie.

"Ah! What a coincidence running into you, Angleterre~ I did not know you were seeing this movie as well," France smiled cheerfully, his trademark rose appearing out of no where in his hand.

"Shut up and leave me be, frog. I want to enjoy this movie in peace- Wait a minute, why are you even here? This film was made by my countrymen!" England snapped the last part, shoving an accusing finger in France's face.

"Ah, I know that. I just came to see what the fuss is about and see if you portrayed my countrymen accurately and if not, I can bug you about it for a few months, even if your your countrymen did it correctly. Either way for me, it's no-lose situation," France summed off, smirking.

England let out an irritated growl. "Look just shut up and leave me be. I'd like to enjoy this withou-"

England stopped mid-sentence as he saw a familiar woman near himself and France. Said woman had long brown pig-tails, glasses, a black winter coat and scarf.

"Isn't that Alice? I suppose she's here to see the movie as well..."

"Eh? That lovely young woman with the strange hair style is here?"

"Don't even think about it! You try to grope her, it'd be the same as groping ME!"

"All the more reason, Angleterre, or would you-"

"Shut up or so help me I WILL call my boss and haul your arse back to your pathetic excuse for a-!"

"Sirs, do you want your ticket or what?"

England and France looked up to see an extremely bored-looking ticket salesman frowning at them. Apparently, the two were so wrapped up in their argument that they didn't even notice they were holding the line for a good five minutes.

"Oh! Sorry about that. Uh, here," England quickly dug out the money in his wallet and paid for the ticket, and then power-walked off, hoping to put some distance between him and France.

"Oi! Alice!" England called to the pig-tailed woman. Alice's head turned to look at the source of the voice and smiled slightly.

"Of course you would be here," Alice said, as she entered the theater room with England following behind her closely.

"Say, I don't suppose I could sit with you? That damn frog is here and it's safety in numbers if there's a groper in the area," England hissed in Alice's ear as they walked up the stairs to their seats.

Alice turned to England, a conflicted expression crossing her face. "I'm sorry, but I won't be of much help if you want to stay away from France," Alice replied.

"What? Why would you say-"

"Aliiice! I'm here, _Mon Cher!" _A higher-pitched and smoother female but still french voice rang out. England eyes widened. _What SHE doing here?_

A young woman with dark brown hair rolled into a bun, pale purple eyes, a blue coat and skirt and mischievous yet elegant smile on her face ran up to Alice.

"I told you not to call me that, Frog Princess," Alice hissed, grabbing the French woman's arm, and much to England's surprise, smiled endearingly at the other. "Honestly, you are such a loudmouth sometimes."

"Wha-Wha-"

"Ah! I've caught up with you Angle- Mirianne, you are here as well-"

France began, but stopped when he saw Alice. Simultaniously both men stared at their female counterparts.

Marianne smiled back, "Ah, but you are so much fun to coddle and give nicknames to, it's all for how you react to them, no?" and planted a small kiss on Alice's cheek, oblivious to the two men and woman who had turned bright red.

"Shut up Frog Prince- Ah," Alice and Marianne turned to look at France and England, whose mouths were gaping, looks of shock and confusion on their faces and fingers that were pointed and shaking at thw two women, the obvious question failing to come.

"We haven't told them yet have we?"

"Strange, I could have sworn I told Francis of this..."

"Look, we'll explain after the movie alright? Right now, I'd like to see the movie."

_A movie in which a French chief inspector battles another French chief inspector later..._

"Alright WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO?" England snapped. The four nations were outside behind the building so no one would hear their conversation. The out-burst in the theater had been enough trouble.

"I would like to know as well! The only time you two have ever been seen together, it's usually because you are arguing about something trivial, like Angleterre and I," France replied.

"If you must know, Marianne and I have been spending more time together-"

"You are not telling it right, _mon cher! _My dear Alice and I have become, how the English and American s_ay,_ a couple!" Marianne replied happily, hugging Alice playfully.

England's mouth dropped down even lower than last time and France's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

The word wasn't so much a questoin as a statement of sheer disbelief on befalf of the two men.

" _Unbeleivable. _The two of you are _retrouvers?_" France was surprised he felt surprised HE, of all people, the country of _lamour, _was surprised about this.

"Why of course we are, why would we not be? Besides the fact we were sworn enemies for well over a thousand years..." Marianne replied, looking thoughtful at the last part.

"I-I h get it now. This is all some big trick isn't it?" England exclaimed, smiling strangely.

"_Oui_, I can only see the reason that the two of you would even hold hands is because someone black-mailed you!" France admitted.

"No."

"Then you're doing this to further your own people's economy?"

"No."

"Perhaps they ARE being blackmailed-"

Alice finally snapped and grabbed Marianne by the arm, drawing her close to her side.

"Damn it all Arthur and Francis, Marianne and I are in a consented-on-both-sides HAPPY relationship and if that's too much for your male brains to process then go and leave us in peace!"

"_Accord. _Now if you'll excuse us..." Marianne and Alice ten walked away, leaving the two men dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?" England asked weakly.

"_Lamour_, Angleterre. _Lamour_." France said, sweat-dropping.

* * *

Well, did you like it? I personally like FrUK better than USUK, only because I also like AmeriPan, but I still like USUK...please review honestly! Also, the line where Alice told England and France of I sorta slightly copied from the PruAus fanfic "Telling the Family." Please don't kill me! Also, internet cookies for those who guessed what movie they were seeing!


End file.
